Loveless Sakura
by punkprincess121
Summary: Please keep reading the story it will stay a sasusaku story but pleases be patient for the next chapters to come out i am trying to make it romantic and dramatic no matter what happens in the story please keep reading i am trying hard to appeal to you.
1. Chapter 1

Loveless Sakura

Disclamation: The photos and characters in this story were not made up by me.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I love you so much!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura, you are the only girl for me." Sasuke said back.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pushed them both onto the bed. Sakura said somewhat loudly, "What are you doing Sasuke?"

"I love you to much, I can't hold myself back anymore!" Sasuke yelled back

They both started making out on the king sized bed. Then their innocent make out went totally wrong. This make out went way to far.

You can probably guess what happened next so I don't think I have to explain it. It's funny how something so small can turn out to be something that can change your life. That's exactly what happened to poor Sakura.

It went on for hours. I don't know exactly how long but I think it was around 3-4 hours. It was dark and the blinds were closed so no one out side could see. Then they both heard the door slam open. Kiba had rushed into their room totally out of breath. Sasuke and Sakura both stopped emiedietly.

"Sasuke, Hokage Naruto needs to see you rite away!" Kiba yelled.

"Ugh, what does he want this time?" Sasuke asked.

"It's about the battle with the sound ninjas."

"What battle?" Sakura asked.

"Oh god, I can't talk now baby, I have to go. We'll finish this up when I get home." Sasuke assured her.

Sasuke quickly got dressed and followed Kiba out the door without even saying a simple good-bye to Sakura. She just simply sat there and cried in fear of her ninja husband having to go into battle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke, I need you to go into battle. We need someone with you expertise to fight for us." Hokage Naruto said.

"But Naruto why me?" Sasuke complained.

"Because you are next to in line to fight in battle."

"Naruto, I can't go, I'm married now. Can't you just send the next guy in."

"Sasuke, a lot of people don't want to fight but they have to. It won't be fair if I let you stay home."

"C'mon buddy old pal."

"Don't even Sasuke, you know I will never forgive you for marrying Sakura. I will never be your friend."

"Please Naruto."

"The answer is no. Now go home and pack. I want you back here in two hours or I will send my guards to get you."

Sasuke walked back to the house to find Sakura sitting at the table crying.

"Sakura, I'm back." He said quietly.

Sakura ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Sasuke, please don't tell me you have to go."

"I'm sorry, I have to, Hokage's orders."

"But Sasuke,"

"I'm sorry. I have to start packing."

"Please, no don't go Sasuke."

"I wish I could stay."

Sakura let go of Sasuke's arms and fell to the floor on her knees crying and holding her head.

"Please don't do this Sakura." Sasuke whispered to her as he knelt down.

"I promise I'll be back home before you know it."

"How can you promise that, Sasuke?"

"I just can ok. Now please stop crying."

Sakura stopped crying, got up, and got Sasuke's bag out of the closet. For the next two hours Sasuke quietly packed while Sakura sat on the bed waiting for him to finish. Then all of a sudden there was a booming knock at the door.

"Oh no, its been two hours already? Ok well I have to go now Sakura. I love you. Bye."

Sasuke walked over to Sakura, kissed her on the lips, grabbed his bag, and solemnly walked towards the door. Sasuke opened the door and started off towards Hokage's tower with Kiba and Shikamaru.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, Naruto, I'm ready for battle." Sasuke said with sadness in his voice.

"All right,heres a map to lead you to the battle grounds, and I'll be sending guards with you to make sure you don't run off." Naruto handed Sasuke a small map that lead to the battle grounds. "May god be with you Sasuke."

Back at the house Sakura grieved over the recent leaving of her beloved Sasuke. She made herself some tea and headed off to bed.

A few weeks had past and Sakura woke up to a strange feeling in her gut. She had then noticed the time and rushed to the doctors office knowing they were closing in just a few hours. She ran past the market and all the way to the edge of town. She stopped at the front of the doctor's office to check the time. She had two hours before they closed. She walked in the front door and said to the lady at the front desk, "I need to see a doctor."

The lady said back, "Ok what are your symptoms."

"Well my stomach has been acting up and I've been puking in the mornings."

"Ok a doctor will be waiting in the first room on the right."

Sakura walked down the hall and into the room. Inside a doctor was waiting for her.

"Hello sir." Sakura said.

"No time for chit chat. Now tome to get down to business." The doctor said, "Now you are going to have to pee in this cup.

"Ummmmm…..ok." Sakura said unsure.

Sakura goes into the bathroom and fills up the cup. She walks out and hands the doctor the cup.

"Ok I will be back in a minuet with your diagnosis."

The short doctor scurried out the door and down the hall. Sakura waited for almost an hour when finally the doctor walked in.

"Well?" Sakura asked.

"I would like to congratulate you on your pregnancy."

The doctor answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura looked amazed. But this was the bad kind of amazed. She looked as if she was about to die.

"What? How could that happen?" Sakura said.

"Hey aren't you Sasuke's wife? You should know. Well hopefully the baby grows up to be as wonderful as the father."

"You aren't helping!"

Sakura ran out the door and down to Hokage's tower. She stormed through the doors and rushed into Naruto's room.

"Quick, Naruto, I need a map to the battle grounds you sent Sasuke! NOW!!"

"Why though? You can't. We are in battle."

Sakura started getting all goochy goo with Naruto and went up to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"C'mon Naruto, could you please be a big strong man and give me a map to the battle grounds. Just for me." Sakura said in a cooy voice.

Naruto was won over by Sakura cuteness and said back, "Ok I guess I can give you just one map." Then Naruto dug through the cabinet and handed Sakura a map.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura cooed.

Sakura then ran out the door and down the street to her house. She began to pack, but only enough to last her a few days. She wasn't planning on being that long. Just long enough so she could tell Sasuke about the good news.

She ran to the front gates of the village and told the guards to open the big wooden doors that had protected the village. Sakura the ran out once they were opened just enough for he to pass through. Sakura ran and ran until she finally was to tired to run anymore. She sat down by a big tree and rested.

She awoke in the middle of the night to a big bang. She knew she was close to the battle grounds. She could just sense it.

She began to run more. She ran for at least another hour then finally she came to a big clearing. She had stared at its beauty, all the flowers and trees. Then she heard a roll of thunder and it began to rain. She walked into the clearing and heard people talking. She then ran over to a bush and moved over some branches. To her amazement she found Sasuke talking with another ninja trying to hide from the battle.


	5. Chapter 5

The conversation between the hiding ninjas was:

"I'm gonna die out there, I can't fight."

"Look I know I don't wanna fight either. But I got a wife, Sakura, at home and if I ever want to see her again I have to win this battle."

"How can you win the whole battle by yourself?"

"I don't know but I have to try."

At that moment Sakura jumped out of the bushes and ran up to Sasuke. She held him so tight and wouldn't let go. Then finally Sasuke asked with amazement, "What are you doing here Sakura? How did you get here?"

Sakura Answered "Im pregnant Sasuke!! Isn't that great??? We are gonna have a baby!!!!"

"WHAT!?!?!?"

"Sasuke, aren't you happy?"

"Well yes I am its just that what If I die in battle? Who will be there to help you take care of the baby."

"Well just run away from the battle then."

"I can't Sakura; it's my duty to fight."

"Ok fine, well, just be careful ok."

"I will don't worry. Now you have to go before you get hurt."

"Ok I love you Saskue."

"I love you to Sakura."

Sakura kissed Sasuke one last final time and ran off through the same bushes she entered the battle grounds. Sakura ran down the road until finally she came across a guard keeping all battle ninjas in battle.

She had to hide quickly so she jumped in a bush. She waited and waited till finally the guard passed by. She jumped out of the bushes and began to run some more.

She ran all the way till dawn then finally she came to the front gates of the village. The guards had saw her and recognized her to be the same girl that had left the other day. The guards opened up the huge doors just enough so Sakura could squeeze through. She politely thanked the guards for letting her in a then she calmly walked home.

When Sakura got home she had calmly walked through the front door and sat on the couch. After all that running she had been so tired and fell asleep. She slept all day until night time then was awoke by a knocking at the door. She went over to the front door and opened it slowly. On the other side was a messenger. He had in his hand a letter rolled up and tied together with a string.

Sakura took the letter and the messenger walked away. She closed the door and opened the letter. The letter said:

_To whom it may concern,_

_We are sorry to say that you family member or spouse has died in battle. We express our sorrow and would like you to attend a group mourning this coming Saturday. _

_Sincerely,_

_Battle Captain _


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura just stood there, her mouth wide open. She finally shed a tear. She ripped up the letter and ran down the road to Hokage's tower. She burst through the door and ran to Naruto. She fell in his arms crying.

"Shhh shhh don't cry I'm here. Now tell me what's wrong." Naruto said to her as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh Naruto, its Sasuke. I just got the letter that said he died in battle." Sakura sobbed.

"Oh my god Sakura, I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok Naruto. I just need someone to lean on."

"Oh it's ok. In fact I've got an excellent idea. Guards go to Sakura's house and pack up all of her things bring them here to the tower then set them all up in the guest house. I will not have a woman as beautiful as her roaming the streets alone."

"Oh Naruto you mean it!"

"Yes I will not leave you alone. Until you find someone else to marry you will live here in the tower with me and live the life of royalty."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Naruto!!!!"

(FLASHBACK TO RITE AFTER SAKURA LEFT SASUKE AT THE BATTLE GROUNDS)

"Is that your wife?" the second hiding ninja asked.

"Yup. Id give anything in the world to be with her rite now."

"Oh you are so lucky. She is so beautiful. Oh and congrats on the baby."

"Thanks. Wow I just realized, I'm gonna be a dad."

Just then at that moment a sound ninja jumped out of a tree and grabbed Sasuke. He covered his mouth and dragged him off to be held captive in the sound ninja base camp. But unfortunately the other Village Hidden in the Leaves ninjas thought he was dragged off to his death. But the sound ninjas did not plan to kill him, just hold him for ransom.


	7. Chapter 7

(AT THE SOUND NINJA BASE CAMP)

"I swear to god if I get out of this alive I'll kill you all!!" Sasuke screamed.

"Oh shut up. Why can't you be good like the rest of the captives?" asked the Sound ninja Battle Captain.

"Because I have to live, I can't die!"

"God stop yelling! We aren't gonna kill you. We are just holding you for ransom and we will let you go when the battle ends."

"Is there any way I can work for my freedom?"

"Well, you could be my slave and work for me for a couple of years. Then I guess I could let you go."

"Years!?!?! How long do you think this battle could last?"

"Oh trust me kid we plan on fighting for a long, long time."

"Well I know I'll die out there in battle so if being your slave means I get to live to see my wife and son then so be it. I will be your slave."

"Hmmmm, smart kid."

(BACK AT THE VILLAGE)

"Naruto, I can't thank you enough for letting me stay with you. Now are you sure I won't be a burden to you?" Sakura said to Naruto.

"You? A burden? Never. Now you just rest you pretty little head and get some sleep. It's late ok, good night." Naruto went over to Sakura and gave her a hug good night.

Sakura sat on the bed and said back very quietly, "Good night Naruto."

Naruto just stood at her door way, then turned around and went into his room. Sakura couldn't help feeling something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.


End file.
